Your Only Choice
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Yata Misaki was actually fairly popular among the student body. She was especially popular to the HOMRA boys, much to Fushimi's dismay. SaruMi. Fem!Misaki. School AU.


_A/N: I just really like Fem!Misaki, okay?! She'd be so adorable! I really wanted to write about a more honest Fushimi and less dense as a stone Misaki. _

_K Project (c) GoRA and GoHands_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Yata Misaki was actually fairly popular among the student body. She was admired for her strong nature and brash personality; girls looked to her with respect and boys would glance at her every now and then. Although she had no real figure, her petite body was deemed 'cute' by the students and her way of stuttering was embarrassed was downright adorable.

If she had any downfall, besides her violent nature, it would be her tendency to be distant. The girl would have a difficult time talking to fellow girls, being a tomboy and such, leaving her to associate herself with the local school gang, HOMRA. She only made a few friends in high school and one best friend, Fushimi Saruhiko. The two had a history together of being the best of friends since childhood and stayed together up to high school. There would always be several rumors about the two's relationship, but Yata would always dismiss it, when confronted about the rumours. Fushimi, however, would not deny a word of it.

"Yata-chan~" a female student chimed to her, skipping her way to the aforementioned girl's desk. Misaki was startled by the high pitched voice calling for her and looked up at the group of girls gathered at her desk. She was dumbfounded at why they would approach her at all.

"Y-yes?"

A girl at the very center of the group, Hina, presented her with a small envelope. At the sight of the envelope, the chestnut haired girl sighed and no longer felt nervous, rather more annoyed if anything. "Chitose-kun has a surprise for you~"

Misaki grumbled to herself and picked the letter from the girl's palm. It was the same thin everytime, her gang friend would send a letter to his 'lovely little flower' and try to woo her into a date. "Thanks. I'll check it out." The girl replied to the group robotically. She gathered her lunch and worked her way to Fushimi's classroom. "Yo, Saru! Ready to go?" She called out to her best friend.

The tall, lanky male stood from his seat while pulling his headphones from his ears and approached the petite girl. "Yeah, come on." He said, following the girl to a secluded stairway to enjoy their lunch together. It was the duo who discovered the place, claiming it as their own. That is, until Sutr Eric had followed Misaki and told the rest of HOMRA about, resulting in an irate Fushimi.

"That's so cool, Saru! You gotta come over sometime and show me how to make that dis- Oh! Mikoto-San!" Misaki cried out as she approached the garden-like area and saw her precious gang leader and the rest of HOMRA. Saruhiko clicked his teeth in annoyance and sniffed.

Although the boy was also a part of HOMRA, with much insisting from Misaki, he wasn't as dedicated of a member as everyone else. In fact, everyone irritated him with the way they would just talk to his Misaki. Each and everyone of them would grate on his nerve.

Kamamoto for following Misaki at all times and for being so buddy-buddy with her.

Chitose for constantly flirting with her (even if she would threaten to beat his face in afterwards).

Eric for teasing her in his place.

Suoh Mikoto was the worst of them all. He had stolen Misaki's undying attention and admiration from him.

And although Misaki didn't know it, each and everyone of them liked her, be it romantically or respect (in Suoh's case). They would either express it to her directly or indirectly, and no matter how they go about getting their feelings across to her, she would either pass it off as a joke or be completely oblivious to it.

'_Tch. That girl is as slow as ever._'

Fushimi scanned the area and inwardly nodded in approval at the lack of HOMRA members. 'Good. The nuisances aren't here today.' He thought smugly. He took a seat by Misaki, munching away at his lunch (of course evading the vegetables) while listening to his favourite melody, Misaki's voice.

It wasn't until he heard the shifting of paper did he avert his eyes to his beloved. She appeared to be reading a sheet of paper from the envelope. Letting curiosity get the best if him, Fushimi scooted closer to her and read over her shoulder. He could see red tinting her ears, making its way towards her cheeks.

It was a love letter. From that annoying Chitose again. Fushimi clenched his fists and was prepared to snatch the paper from her hands and rip it apart, without justifying himself, but she just folded it up, pulled her knees up, and tucked her face behind them. "S-Saru... What do I say?"

"Tch. Ignore it, of course. What, you actually want to go out with him?" Saruhiko's words held a tinge of bite from his growing anger.

"O-o-of course not! He's like my brother!" Misaki averted her eyes and picked at the hem of her uniform skirt. "And he has all those girls hanging off of him, anyways."

Fushimi's anger dissipated when he heard the word "brother", because, of course, that's how the girl saw all her fellow HOMRA members. No matter how they felt about her. He threw an arm around the girl's shoulder as a form of consultation (and for physical contact).

"Geez, you midget. Don't look so down." He chuckled when she half-heatedly elbowed him for the midget comment. "How's about we go for some crepes after school today and I'll let you borrow my game and try to beat that boss again." Fushimi offered, hoping that his feeling would maybe reach the girl during their date-like time together.

"Ah! Sorry, Saru. I already promised Eric that we would hang afterschool today." Fushimi felt his eye twitch.

It was another thing he hated about those HOMRA boys, they would always try to occupy whatever free time Misaki should have for him. He was fortunate enough to be living near her and that they would have lunch together, but they would always try to take up her time.

With as leveled as a voice as he could, the dark-haired male replied, "Misaki~ we haven't spent time together after school in ages." 'Not since you joined those hooligans.' "I'm feeling a little neglected here~"

"What the hell, you shitty monkey! I'm not your play toy!" Misaki snapped when the boy draped himself over her. "Get off me! You're heavy, dumbass!" The girl tried to push him off of her, but to no avail. In fact, she could feel herself tipping over. "Saru, I'm about to fall you dumbass-!" And as she said, she fell, with him on top of her.

"Misaki~ your flat as a board chest isn't soft to lay on~!" Fushimi complained, but nuzzled his face regardless.

The girl flushed a beautiful red and tried to pry him off of her. "S-Saru! This isn't s-s-something you should do with me! Do it with your girlfriend or something!" Oddly enough, she felt her chest tighten at the thought of her best friend doing such intimate activities.

"Hmm... Then I'll do just that." He snuggled closer to her, his arms encircling her waist.

"I'm no-not your g-g-gir-girlfriend, stupid..." Misaki muttered, giving up her struggle in prying Fushimi off of her, her grip on his shirt collar slackening.

"... Do you want to be?" To Fushimi, it was now or never.

Her heart rate shot up as the red on her face brightened up. She did not respond.

"Misaki, do you like me?"

Still no response.

"Do you at least see me as a man?" He asked a little more firmly. He lifted his head from her torso to look her directly in the eye.

"Well, what else am I supposed to see you as, you monkey!"

Seizing the opportunity, Fushimi asked her, "Misaki. Go out with me."

* * *

Chitose, Kamamoto, and Eric looked at the two hands intertwined together.

Chitose sighed in disappointment. "What a shame. I was really hoping she'd go out with me." He shrugged as if it were no big deal, but in reality, he was heartbroken.

Kamamoto's mouth contorted to express his discontent. "Well... As long as Yata-San in happy... I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled his good up to hide his eyes.

Eric looked as blank-faced as ever, but the hurt reflected in his eyes. "...not like the chihuahua and creepy glasses will stay together for long..." He muttered to himself in hopes that he'd have a chance one day.

* * *

"You know..." Fushimi started slowly, "When two people are dating... they usually would like time alone..."

"Hm? Yeah. Way to state the obvious." Chitose sipped at his juice box, looming over Misaki as she flipped through her newly-bought issue of Jump. The girl paid no mind to Chitose's obvious space-invading nature, choosing to direct her undying attention to a page on her favourite manga. The brunet male reached around Yata's waist to flip a page, not waiting for her to finish reading.

"So tell me, why the hell are you all here." Saruhiko asked coldly. It was initially his plan that week to find alone time with his newly-established girlfriend, but it was clear that several HOMRA guys didn't see eye-to-eye with him about that.

"Well, we can't be separated from Yata. She's our clansman." Eric replied, holding back any sardonic comments he would have.

Misaki seemed to have snapped back to reality for a split second to ask, "When'd you start calling me by my actual name?" She sounded dumb-struck and in awe that he would actually call her anything but 'chihuahua.'

He scooted closer to her side, rudely pushing Fushimi over to ruffled her on her already messy head. "Don't get used to it, midget."

Before she could snap at him, Kamamoto held some yakisoba to her face. "Here, Yata-san! Try some." He offered.

The sight not only disgusted Fushimi, but it caused him to grow more irritated with the passing minute. These guys knew they were going out and they still have the nerve to treat her so casually.

He felt his patience coming to it's end when Chitose ran a finger down her fair-skinned nape and blow into her ear so flirtatiously. Before he had a chance to snap the boy's neck in half, Misaki smacked him away.

"Stop that, Saru's right there." She took a minute to think about it and amend her statement. "Actually, don't try that again ever." She muttered dangerously, glaring up at her fellow clansman, and presumed reading her issue of Jump.

Fushimi smiled at how she wasn't as dense as he assumed concerning personal space.

He was even more pleased to see that she agreed to skip class with him in favour of lounging on the rooftop together.

Her head leaned on his shoulder as she sat on his lap with her legs on one side of his body. He happily lulled her so sleep while stroking at her messy, russet hair, and figured that maybe he didn't need to worry so much about her around other guys.

Until an overly friendly voice called for her from the ground floor.

'Okay, maybe not.' And thus, Fushimi's possessive nature returned with full force. 'She's too cute and she'll get eaten up almost immediately.' He thought while devising a plan to keep her as his, and his alone.

The next day he gifted her with a necklace, in hopes that his message will get across to anyone approaching her.

* * *

_A/N: In the manga/anime world (and I guess real life too? Idk), giving someone a present like a necklace or a ring or a bracelet or etc. usually signifies that that person is taken and not available. I see it as a common theme in manga so why not give it a shot? _


End file.
